Leukemia
by sianlouise97
Summary: Bella and Edward fall pregnant with their 2nd child and are in and out of hospital with baby Ava for 2 years before discovering how ill she really is...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- positive

Bella and Edward had just landed and stepped of the plane on the sunny isle of Fernando on Tenerife's northern coast leaving parenthood behind for their short 4 day holiday so they get to spend some alone time together, it's the first time since Bella gave birth to their 7 year old daughter Renesmee. life had been hectic for the 2 of them since the birth of their baby girl as Bella and Edward had done everything to protect their daughter and the Cullen's thought they deserved a well earnt mini break after 7 years of madness.

After having Renesmee Bella had started taking the contraceptive pill to avoid falling pregnant again for a while, but Edward had planned a romantic evening for the two of them and with all the excitement of the holiday Bella had forgotten to take her pill. when the night was going extremely well, and the couple were unable to resist the sexual tension, the two of them shared a night of passion together making love on a couple of occasions that night unaware of the consequences they would later discover.

It wasn't until 2 months later when Bella was taking a nice relaxing bath while Edward was playing a game of frustration with their daughter that it had occurred to Bella she had missed her period last month and was already 3 days late this month. Bella had never missed a period and it had never been late apart from when she fell pregnant with Renesmee, on discovering this she called Edward to the bathroom and as he entered she told him about the exact thoughts she had just had. Bella asked Edward to buy her a pregnancy test on his way home from the pharmacy the next day.

Bella was bathing Renesmee the following evening as it was already 7:45 pm and she was going to be late going to bed, she had school the next morning. Meanwhile Edward was in the pharmacy and had so many choices he didn't know what to get, so he rang his mother Esme and asked her which is most reliable. Esme had 3 children and had taken pregnancy tests before, she was only a couple of weeks away from giving birth to her 4th child. Edward hung up the phone, took the test to the check out, payed for it and hurried on home. Bella had just helped Renesmee into her pyjamas as Edward walked through the door, so he sent Bella to take the test while he read his darling daughter a bedtime story. Just as he was finishing and tucking his precious baby girl into bed he heard his wife let out a sob as the result on the test read positive. Bella was scared after all her first pregnancy nearly killed her but even though she was afraid nothing would take this baby away from them.

Edward had raced to his wife's side and she felt his loving arms wrap around her waist and she nuzzled her head into his chest and let out a smile as she couldn't help but feel nothing but love for their new baby. Edward made all her worries disappear after all for as long as she had him nothing could hurt her. The next morning when Renesmee returned home from school Bella and Edward sat her down and told her she was going to be a big sister, Renesmee acted by throwing her arms around her mother's neck and whispering a thank you in her mums ear before dancing around the living room singing 'I'm going to be a big sister'.

Later on that evening Bella books a hospital appointment to see the midwife the following week and both her husband and daughter joined her for the appointment. The 3 of them could barely keep the excitement in when they see their new baby's heartbeat and Bella sheds a tear when the midwife informs them that the baby is growing big and strong and is a healthy size.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- 9 months of hell**

 **1 month pregnant…**

Bella was 1 month into her pregnancy and for the last 3 and a ½ weeks she spent all morning backwards and forwards to the toilet throwing up, she wasn't having it easy so when it came to emptying the cat litter tray she had to wait until the evening. Bella and Edward had bought Renesmee a beautiful tabby kitten a couple of months ago for her 7th birthday. Renesmee was so desperate for a pet she could look after, she did everything but clean out the litter tray as Bella was afraid she was too young to do that and was worried she would get it everywhere, so she did that job herself. Renesmee had called her new kitten Tigger. Usually when Bella clears out the tray she gets a pair of latex gloves out of the cupboard and puts them on to make sure that if the litter was to touch her hands she was protected, but this particular night Bella was extremely tired and needed her bed. She picked up the tray and emptied it into the bag like she does every few nights and when the waste touched her skin she wasn't too fussed. Forgetting to wash her hands Bella went and climbed into bed, tucked herself in and drifted into a deep sleep. when she awoke she couldn't believe she had slept for 14 hrs Edward must've gotten up with Renesmee and let her sleep as the space beside her was empty.

Suddenly Bella realised she didn't feel right she felt more achy than she normally did and she knew being achy was a normal part of pregnancy. As she swallowed she felt like someone was pouring boiling hot water down her throat so she picked up the glass of water off her bedside table and took a sip, but struggled to swallow it. As she put her hand to her throat she noticed her glands were up, and she felt as though she was burning hot. Bella called for Edward wincing in pain as she did. As he entered the room she asked him to fetch the thermometer from the shelf across the room and check her temperature, so he placed it to her head and was shocked at the reading of 42.9 and let out a gasp. Edward immediately rang an ambulance and informed them of her symptoms and that she was pregnant, they sent an ambulance right away. Edward then rang his mum Esme telling her to come and collect Renesmee.

At the hospital the nurses took blood and urine samples from Bella to find out what's causing her to be so unwell, and when the nurse got the results back and discovered what was wrong with Bella they immediately went and informed her. Bella was informed by her nurse she had toxoplasmosis. When the nurse explained how it is contracted Bella had a horrific flashback of the night before, she remembered how tired she felt and how she had forgotten to wear gloves to empty the cats litter tray. Suddenly Bella felt a rush of guilt overcome her as she thought about her precious unborn child and she feared her baby's safety. The nurse took a blood sample from the baby to see if it had the all clear. when all the results came back clear Bella was sent home with a prescription of sulfadiazine to clear up the infection and to prevent baby Cullen from contracting it too. Within a week Bella got back to herself and was able to look after Renesmee properly.

 **5 months pregnant…**

Edward drove Bella to her 20 week scan and Renesmee went along too they was excited to find out if they was having a little prince or princess. The midwife starts with the ultrasound and to the Cullen's luck baby Cullen is in the right position, the midwife asks if they would like to know the sex the Cullen's in sink answer with yes and the midwife informs them they are having a baby girl. After the ultrasound the midwife gets the doctor in to take a couple of blood samples to check everything is going well and to check if the baby has down syndrome. One of the results comes back with an abnormality suggesting Bella has gestational diabetes and after the toxoplasmosis incident Bella was beginning to feel like a hopeless mother to her unborn princess. When Bella goes in 2 weeks later for another blood test to ensure it's under control, she is then informed that she has developed preeclampsia from her gestational diabetes. Bella begins to lose faith in herself as a mother. She now has to make sure she doesn't over work herself and over stress herself as its not good for the baby, and can cause her to give birth to her baby premature, which could risk her losing her beautiful baby girl. Both Bella and Edward had settled on calling the new baby Ava Rose Cullen.

 **8 and a ½ months pregnant…**

Bella was washing up when her waters broke, and at first she wasn't sure if she had splashed the water out the sink and onto the floor, until she felt the liquid trickle down her legs and noticed that her leggings were soaking wet. Bella called for Edward who was out in the garden kicking a ball about with Renesmee and when Edward entered the kitchen he noticed the puddle on the floor and knew what had happened. Edward walked up the stairs to their bedroom and got Bella a spare pair of leggings to change into. After Bella got changed Edward got both her and Renesmee into the car, and dropped Renesmee off and aunt Rosalie's on the way to the hospital. Bella was checked over by a midwife who informed Bella she wasn't yet in labour, and as she wasn't having contractions and wasn't dilated she was sent home, and told to return if she began to get contractions or felt like something was wrong. Bella spent the next 2 weeks walking up and down the stairs, bouncing on her exercise ball and eating spicy curry to try and help induce her labour, but nothing seemed to make baby Ava shift. She was comfortable where she was.

 **9 months and 4 days pregnant…**

Ava had still not started to show signs of making an appearance. Bella had become extremely scared of losing her baby so Edward took her back to the hospital, taking Renesmee with him and asking his dad Carlisle to meet them at the there as he was a doctor himself and was relying on him to keep Bella calm. He also needed him to look after Renesmee through the labour. On arrival at the hospital the nurses decided that with Bella's health records through the pregnancy they needed to admit her to the labour ward. shortly after they arrived they then induced her with a drug called Pitocin that helps speed up labour. Surely enough the next morning Bella awoke with a strong contraction, and within 40 minutes she grew to be 10 cm dilated from one and was ready to push. Within 20 minutes of Bella pushing baby Ava's heartbeat was dipping, as she was distressed and she wasn't getting any closer to being born. The nurses decided Bella needed to have an emergency C section in order to give her baby the best chance of survival. Edward sat holding Bella's hand for what felt like forever, while Carlisle sat with Renesmee but it had only been 30 minutes that passed. Bella and Edward then heard the faint cries of their baby girl. Once Edward cut the umbilical cord the cries grew fainter and baby Ava was whisked away to intensive care, before they had chance to meet her properly. The team told Bella and Edward that their baby had pooed in the amniotic sack, and swallowed some before it burst, and has been fighting an infection in her lungs. They then went on to explain that this is why she needed help to be delivered because she didn't have the energy to move by herself. When the Cullen's went to see the new arrival she was all hooked up to tubes, and machines that were helping her breathe. Bella just wanted to hold her baby girl. Ava was 2 and a half weeks old before she was allowed to be released from the hospital, and the Cullen's could finally start life as a family of 4.


End file.
